This Is Everything
by Real Reality Rocks
Summary: Everything was normal for the AzuGirls. That is until one fell in love with another.


The alarm buzzed endlessly. A hand reached up from under a thick, black blanket and wandered around the small desk that occupied the space next to the bed. The source the irritating buzzing had to be near, it's not like it could've moved during the night. After a minute of the ear pounding noise, and with no luck in locating the alarm, a frustrated girl poked her head out of her warm tomb. "Shut up," she said lazily as she hit the snooze button.

She stayed in her spot, unmoving, for a few more moments before reluctantly sitting up. Her feet touching the floor, and her head in her hands, she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy her last moments of rest before having to prepare for her day. A knock on the door and woman's voice summoning her to breakfast signaled the inevitable.

The girl stood and looked around her room. Total chaos. Clothes thrown all over the floor, computer desk covered with papers and manga, old plates and cans gathered in a pile near the door. She took a deep breath and began to search the cluster for her uniform. Successfully finding her uniform under her bed, she sluggishly changed into it.

After grabbing her bag from it's spot next to her bed, she fixed her medium lengthed hair quickly. She then walked over to her door, and began inspecting the cans that lay there. When she found one with substance in it, a Monster Energy Drink, she drank the remaining contents. Throwing the can on the floor, walked out the door into the bright hallway.

"Good morning Tomo," her mother greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. "You look horrible this morning. What time did you go to bed last night."

Tomo just shrugged and began eating the meal her mother prepared for her. "Dad, can you pass the ketchup?" Though she was hyperactive around her friends and at school, she was a bit more civilized around her parents. She learned long ago that her parents weren't ones to get angry at her for anything, so long as she showed at least a little respect to them.

Her father merely looked up from his newspaper when he heard Tomo's request and nudged the ketchup bottle near his daughter. She grabbed it and then squirted her eggs with the red sauce. "Tomo, you're on your own for dinner tonight," her mother said. "Your father and I have a banquet to attend, we'll be gone by the time you get home from school. If you want, you can go over to a friend's house for the night. We won't be home until late."

"Ok," Tomo finished her breakfast and got up from her seat. "I'm off to school. Bye mom. Bye dad."

* * *

School was about to start and the majority of class three was already seated. Chiyo sat with Osaka discussing Osaka's latest dream.

"Chiyo-chan you're a hero," the air-headed Osakan told her younger friend. "Fightin off them monsters with ya pigtails musta been hard." Osaka then looked around the class room and leaned towards her friend with a serious face. "Show me yer powers."

Chiyo laughed nervously and tried to coax her friend into changing the subject. "I assure you, I don't have secret powers. Now, I wonder want Sakaki's doing."

Sakaki was sitting at her desk, staring out the window. It wasn't that she was uninterested in what was happening around her, she did care. She just felt like an outcast. Her tall, mysterious, lone-wolf persona she seemed to have acquired didn't match the way she felt on the inside. She stared out the window, envisioning a world where she was free to love all things cute without receiving weird looks from people.

Not far from Sakaki was her devoted admirer. Kaorin watched Sakaki all morning, every morning, trying to inch herself closer to Sakaki before class started. Of course, she never got closer than two desks, but she always told herself she'd get closer the next day.

Kagura had fallen asleep on her desk. She was unusually tired from swimming practice and as soon as she laid her head on the hard, uncomfortable wood she crashed.

Yomi sat at her desk trying to finish up the last bit of her English homework. She was grateful that Tomo hadn't showed up yet. If the hyper active girl had been there, she would've never gotten the chance to complete her assignment.

Just as Yomi was writing the last sentence on her paper, Tomo walked in. "Yo! I'm here!" Most of the class grimaced at Tomo's announcement. Why couldn't she just skip a day, some thought. Tomo walked over to Yomi and took a seat. "Hey is that the English homework?"

"Yes," Yomi responded and put the assignment in her bag.

"Can I copy it?"

"Nope."

"What?" Tomo gave Yomi a look of hurt. "Why not? Come on. Please."

"Nope," Yomi said solemnly.

Tomo grunted and crossed her arms. "Fine then. If I fail, it's all your fault."

"Trust me, Tomo, that's something I'd take pride in." Yomi smirked as Tomo scoffed.

"Sadist!" Tomo reached over Yomi's desk and grabbed her bag, which was hanging on Yomi's chair. Yomi jumped up and tried to pry the bag from Tomo's grasp. Tomo struggled to fight Yomi off and open the bag at the same time, but she somehow managed to retrieve the English assignment from the bag. Having gotten what she wanted, she tossed the bag on the floor and proceeded to tear up the paper.

"TOMO!" Yomi scrambled to the floor and gathered up the pieces of her once complete assignment. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you were being mean! I have a right to defend myself!"

Yomi stood up and proceeded to punch Tomo in the face while the rest of the class acted as if nothing was happened.

Chiyo and Osaka walked over to Yomi. "Yomi, if you want you can copy my homework real quick before class started," Chiyo offered.

"Thank you Chiyo."

Osaka grabbed the pieces of paper from Yomi's hand. "I can fix this," she said excitedly. She walked back to her desk and began concentrating heavily on the torn up paper before her.

Tomo regained her composure. "What the hell Yomi! This my money maker." Tomo pointed to her face.

"I'm not talking to you," Yomi said and looked away from Tomo.

"Fine then. I'll go talk to Kagura." Tomo walked over to a still sleeping Kagura. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the sleeping athlete. She laid her head on the desk and watched the brown haired girl. She snickered to herself. "This is just too good." She got close to Kagura's ear. "KAGURA! WAKE UP!"

Kagura jumped up and bumped her head on Tomo's head. Both girls grabbed their heads in agony. "TOMO!" She glared at the mischievous girl. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Tomo couldn't help but laugh in her pain. "You sound just like Yomi."

Kagura rubbed her head. "Geez, it feels like I just hit a brick wall or something."

"Yeah, well your head isn't exactly mattress soft either you know."

After the pain subsided into a repetitive throb, Kagura grabbed Tomo by the shirt and lifted her from her seat. "What was that for?"

"You looked so peaceful, I just had to," Tomo bluntly said. Kagura forcefully threw Tomo back into the chair. She grumbled angrily and sat back down.

"Ah ha!" Osaka gained the attention of the classroom. "I have fixed Yomi's homework!" She proudly held up an origami cat.

Sakaki saw Osaka's creation and blushed. "It's cute," she said quietly to herself. She reached out as if trying to touch it, but then retreated her hand and just gazed at Osaka's creation.

"That's impressive Osaka," Yomi said, looking up from the assignment she was working on. "But I don't think Yukari will accept that."

"Yeah," Osaka said in a daze.

* * *

The group of friends ate lunch on the roof. "Kagura, I challenge you to a race! First one to finish wins!" Tomo began speed eating her food while Kagura just looked on. About halfway through her lunch, Tomo stopped and winced. She put her bento box down and held her stomach. "No fair! Let me regain myself."

"Baka," Kagura muttered and began eating her lunch at a normal pace.

"Kagura, you were really tired this morning, weren't you?" Yomi asked.

Kagura swallowed her food. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night. There were these cats having sex. This is all I heard all night," Kagura began imitating the cat mating sounds. "It was gross."

"You know you liked it," Tomo said, her stomach starting to feel better. Yomi gave Tomo a hit on the head. "What was that for?

"Being an idiot."

"But I was having a good nap this morning," Kagura continued as if nothing just happened. "That is until this idiot woke me up," she pointed her chopsticks at Tomo.

"Hey, you owe me. If I hadn't had woken you up, you would've stayed asleep while class started and Yukari would've gotten pissed."

"You could've woken me up in a more reasonable manner!"

"Like what?" Tomo tapped Kagura on the back gently. "Kagura, honey, class is about to start. Wake up."

Kagura hit Tomo's hand away. "Not like that, but that would've been better than yelling in my ear."

Their friends watched the arguing go back and forth. Tomo was always caught in a fight with someone. If not Yomi, then Kagura. "Ya two are fighting like a married couple," Osaka commented."

Both Kagura and Tomo stopped and stared at Osaka. "Well, if we're married, I want a divorce," Tomo said.

"Me too," Kagura said. They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

Chiyo flailed her arms. "Please, can we just not fight and be friends?"

"NO," the two girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I think I did alright. Reviews please. Greatly appreciated. *Smiley face* Oh, and let's see if you can guess who's going to fall in love with who. Go on, take a guess.


End file.
